Your Love Was Just A Lie
by NeonNero
Summary: DEDICATED TO HARDYCEST LOVERS.


_**Your Love Was Just A Lie**_

_DEDICATED TO HARDYCEST AUTHORS._

_~**~_

_2005 _

_I fall asleep by the telephone__  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone..._

I get up and get the plates full of cold food and dumped them one by one. My face is covered with mascara stains and my blue/blond/purple hair is in a messed up ponytail. I walk over to the table and blow out the candles,get the drinks and pour them out,I fix the table and wash the dishes afterwards. After I'm done with that,I proceed to wash the clothes,I get his jeans and empty out his pockets,it's just sometimes he forgets his things in their,a piece of paper fall's out of his jeans,I pick it and open it:

_8-?_

_Whenever You want to leave._

_Lori..._

I shrug and tore it,he would never cheat on me,especially not with his ex. I erased that thought away and I put the clothes in the washer and exit the washing room and head up to our bedroom. I sigh softly,tonight we were suppose to come up here and WE were suppose to make love,but It looks like we are not.

_I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool_

*~*~*

I sighed and look over at my secret lover. She's the best,she isn't like him,she is the best thing that ever happen to me...but ****,he is the one I truly love. It's wrong I know it,but we love each other. Oh Shit,what time is iT!?...I look over at the clock and the red numbers glare at me like a fucking saint:

**1:40 AM**

Our dinner was over 4 hours ago!!!. I slipped from the blonde's grasp and I start putting on clothes. Once I'm done,I leave her a note saying I had to leave,she'll understand,I get in the car and drive off to our home. It takes me twenty minutes to get there,I opened the door slowly and quietly and I close it and shrug off my jacket,take off my shoes and head upstairs,I open the door quietly and see him on the laptop,I brought for him and our baby Lucas fast asleep on his legs. I opened the door and close it,letting myself in,I go over to the other side of the bed and strip to my boxers and slide into bed and I look over and see he is in his sleeping pants and he has that pretty blue thong. I suddenly feel hard,I lean over and kiss his cheek,he doesn't react,I nip at his neck and pushes me away."Not now..."He mumbles under his breath,well that officionally killed the boner I had created." I found a note,when I went to wash your jeans..." Shit. I should've known he wash going to wash those jeans. C'mon make up a lie.....Aha. "It's nothing..."I say. So much for the greatest lie. I lift his chin up and look into those beautiful green orbs."I love you to much to ever cheat on you baby...."I say. Do I love him?....Why am I asking that question,of course I do but why am I cheating on him?.

*~*~*

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
_

He looks into my eyes and immeidiatley he has those soft lips on mine. I taste something....Cherry... he has lipgloss on. I break the kiss and look at him. "Your lips..they have..lipgloss on."Jesus,I can't even form a sentence without me hesistating."....Trying a new thing baby..."He gives me that innocent voice with guilt added to it. He kisses me again. His tounge is begging to explore my mouth,and as the boyfriend I am to him,I let him ravish my mouth. His hands go down to the waistband of my sleeping pants and slides them off. We did 'IT' and afterwards we covered our bodys with the comforter and sleep together.

_You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you  
And do you think about me when she Sucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?_

_*3 Weeks Later*_

I got off the plane from the airport. I just got back from the TNA interview and Jarret is going to let me be on Total Nonstop Action!. I finally get to wrestle again. I'm so hyper and excited again,I just ate 3 bags of skittles and I'm not throwing up. I'm so happy,he's going to be so proud of me. I pulled up to the curb of our driveway and get out,not even bothering to get my bags,whatever I could just get them later,I'm so happy that I did'nt even notice the other car in the driveway .I opened the door and I was greeted with the way I was not expecting. Lori....riding him,on our love seat,the love seat I rode him on. His moans were like poetry to me,but right now there just DEAD LINES AND SENTENCES. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"I yell and pretty much scare the shit of the blond. He looks...like....that look when you found out that you brother/lover was having an affair with his ex...yeah that look. I cross my arms and look at him waiting for an answer,Lori put on her shirt and jeans and left us,as soon as possible,as soon as I listen for her car to leave I turn to him and he put on his jeans and put on the shirt.

"Well...when were you planning to tell me?"I ask. I had tears streaming out of my eyes and I could tell you that right now they were not my original green orbs,they were bloodshot red eyes.

"Baby..I'm S-"He starts to say,but I stop him,I knew he was going to say I'm Sorry but I mean c'mon,we all know he is'nt sorry.

"Don't give that bullshit lie,tell me how long were you fucking her?"I asked again. He has tears going down his eyes,but... I don't care.

"a...MONTH"He says and I just lose it. I scream and go upstairs and head to the bedroom and start packing my clothes. He follows me and once he is there he tries to stop me from packing. "LET ME GO THROUGH!"I yell at him and he doesn't,"I love you Jeff."He says and I say the fact that has been true since we started dating,"Your love was just a lie Matt."

_So dont try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late._

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie  
I know you're nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie_

_Your Love Was just a lie..._

* * *

REVIEWS:)


End file.
